objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for a Mysterious Prize!
Overview This is my third fanfic so far! And now this object show, you guys will be recommending characters in the comments section. I must have at least 24-30 contestants so you could recommend four-six at a time! And I will be choosing the Top 22, to join the show and the other 2 will be eliminated. Thanks for reading this overview and to see what else do I make, here's the list down below and I cancelled some so I'm only working on 2 currently : # Camp of Ice Cream - Released daily # The Pointless Race for Spaghetti! - Released every Sunday So this fanfic will be released every Tuesday and I'm only starting recommending today (which is ironically Tuesday) so take your time and the recommending ends on Friday! If I don't get enough, I'll expand the expiry. Sorry but recommending is OVER, due to some unexpected problems. ''' Now let's start with the progress. How many of you have seen this? I did Did you liked the show and it's plot? Yes! It's amazing No, sorry STAFF Host Spaceship Co-hosts Asteroid UFO Assistance Spaceship's Interns (all of the constellations) CONTESTANTS Joined # Horseshoe - Unluckiness is the reason why no one likes him, he is almost always negative # Paddle Ball - He cause plenty of troubles but was told to do so by Football. # Football - Paddle Ball and him are troublemakes but he usually tells Paddle Ball what to do. # Watermelon - Random, crazy and weird. He resembles Rocky, Taco, Churro… etc. # Gift - Always nice to everyone and never mean, but seemed a bit too loud # Shuttlecock - a bit boring but he says that he's the coolest and boasts to everybody # Blender - sarcastic and pessimistic. He could also be rude sometimes, also he's short-tempered # Chocolate Box - cheers for everyone and loves everyone, the shape of her is a heart! # Lipstick - the pageant and always loves her beauty, due to this she is always annoying. # Magic Hat - thinks magic is real and is a LARPer, he loves acting, but not everyone likes his act # Pixelated Character - like a video game, he is loyal to you and a protagonist in video games # Log - mean and also very bossy, he likes victory and hates losing. # Clover - the lucky one and is the opposite of Horseshoe. # Pebbly - has a cute personality and is a bit childish. Due to childishness she still made friends. # House - nothing… just nothing… just stay there. He just only moves side to side with a smiley face # Keyboard - the nerd, he hates dumb people and thinks he's the greatest due to intelligence. # Cola - acts cool but is actually a weakster and is scared of bunnies but never revealed it. # Trash Can - stinky, scrawny and stupid like Harold from Total Drama. # iPad - she is competitive, annoying and surprisingly loud. She always wants attention. # Clown's Nose - likes to play around and is really NOT funny, he wants to make friends though. # Drill - mean and cruel, loves killing people and dislikes everybody. # Yen - speaks Japanese most of the time and not many people understand him. Failed to Join * Brick * Passport * Coffin * Daisy Episode 1 - The Exciting Announcement Asteroid : All the recommended characters have arrived now Spaceship! Let's get going UFO, we can't be late for the exciting announcement! UFO : Got it! Spaceship : Great job, Asteroid! Now hello recommended characters, let's choose who gets to join the show and only 22 of you could join. Now time to say who's joining! So everyone's joining except for Brick, Passport, Coffin and Daisy. Bye bye you four. Brick : GRRR…!!! Stupid Spaceship! Passport : Before I go I need to check if I have my plane ticket, it's really important to travel with a plane ticket I mean— *flings them* Spaceship : Now everyone to determine the team captains, we must do a balancing beam challenge and in order to win you must be the last standing member in the balancing beam. Shuttercock : That's so origina— *teleports them on the balancing beam* Football : What the heck? The last minute, I was walking down to the sidewalk and now I'm here? This is just rather disturbing. Paddle Ball : You're so right bro! Anyways, time to push off some losers. Shall we? Football : Yes indeed but who first? I guess the strongest person, would be the biggest threat and that would be Drill. He's so tough! Drill : Did you just talked about me!? Well I'm gonna crush you, idiots! *punches Paddle Ball and Football*. Drill : They got what they deserved! After what they've done to me, later I'm gonna crush more people until they will be afraid of me! Clown's Nose : Wanna be friends, pal? Or shall I say, foul! Isn't that just funny! Uhh… why are you looking at me in this way. Drill : I'll punch you! *punches Clown's Nose* iPad : Want to listen to some music, losers? Oh you wanted to! Well that's pretty delightful, since I'm just so good at singing I could just— Clover : Not now iPad, I'm a bit sad. Maybe later I suppose, anyways thanks for the offer. Horseshoe : You're such a freaking loser for being so disgraceful! This is unacceptable, I'm gonna call the police to— woah! Woah! *falls* Clover : Oh my god! Somebody save him, he's drowning! Blender : Eh, I like it when he's not… you know. It's because Horseshoes are so unlucky, let's just say we shouldn't talk about it. Plus I've been through worse, you should've known. It's just horrible. Cola : Well, I could save him, easy as pie! *jumps and lost* Blender : That's what we call anticlimactic. Anyways let's just stay away from trouble so we won't get pushed off like the others. Yen : こんにちは調子はどう?友達になりたい？ Log : Shut up stupid Yen! You're very disrespectful, little pest! I agree that you should be leaving next you stupid wimp! Drill : What did you call me!? Log : But I didn't call you a wimp, I mean seriously. I was talking to that stupid Yen face, she's the one who made me say that. *kicked by Drill, with Yen* Yen : あらいやだ！私はおぼれています! Pixelated Character : Really? A Japanese speaker? I guess I needed to learn more about communication sometimes, I wasn't even talking with a real voice. Chocolate Box : That's mean Drill, I think you should get something that you really deserved! *kicks Drill* Trash Can : That was okay that you kicked him, but it could've been worse. Drill would've drilled down the bridge and then make us all drown, which didn't happen. Chocolate Box : Okay then, I don't get what you mean. But I surely agree! Anyways, hi Pixelated Character. I wonder though, what'll happen if I touch you. *touches and made Pixelated Character fall* Pixelated Character : Why did you do that!? Chocolate Box : I'm so sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But if you want I'll jump into the water, then I'll just lose the challenge then Pixelated Character : Nah, you don't need to jump in the wat— and you just did. Watermelon : I like tacos! Bloop. Bleep. Blup. Blip. Binoculars! Haha, the Water-Mell-On! Geddit? Lol is sweet, yay! Lipstick : Eww… like Watermelon is so like disgusting, like get away from me! *kicks Watermelon* anyways back to taking selfies. Keyboard : Will you please, stop taking those stupid selfies! It hurts my tolerated eyes! Duh, oh and by the way. You stink at taking selfies, you dimwit! Lipstick : How dare you! Nerd with useless glasses! You probably aren't as smart, as Albert Einstein. So be quiet and stop insulting people, especially me since I'm a superstar and plus everyone loves me with my physical appearance. Keyboard : GRRRR…!!! *kicks Lipstick which hits House out* Pebbly : Hello everyone, my name is Pebbly and I'm a big fan of cartoons. I really wanted to make new friends on this show, so if anyone wants a free hug feel free to. Blender : Fine, I'll get a free hug after this challenge. But make this only once, because I hate free-hugs those are stupid ideas in making new friends and I highly suggest you don't ask people to be your friend often okay? Gift : Blender, mind if you help me by advertising my gifts to everybody around? I'd love to sell these wonderful gifts, who of course needed them! Chocolate Box : No need to advertise, I'll buy them! Anything except for of course, things that remind me of deadly situations. Hopefully, Gift : I have a glue! Want some? Pebbly : I wanted some glue to make my own heart-shaped letter and then send it back to my parents. I missed them so much. Blender : You know what!? SHUT UP!!! *when yells blew Pebbly, Gift and Chocolate Box away* Shuttercock : That was so uncalled for Blender, even though girls are disgusting (RACIST OMG!) just don't yell that loud. You just broke my eardrums! You know what? *hits Blender off* Magic Hat : With my magic, I'll give you anything you ever needed! Anything you really needed? It's all yours now with my wonderful magic! Shuttercock : You know what? Magic stinks! *pushes Magic Hat off*. Looks like there's me, Trash Can, Keyboard and iPad who haven't got shoved into that stinkin' water. Trash Can : Ugh. I'd rather die, than becoming team captain anyway. *jumps* iPad : Whatever. Final 3, I'm gonna push the nerd off this balancing beam, since nerds never win so yeah Keyboard you're going down! Keyboard : Wait, before you do. Do you notice anything strange? That this balancing beam is going to— C-c-crack!? iPad : Oh, what the f— *gets electrocuted and dies* Spaceship : So it seems that Keyboard and Shuttercock becomes team captains! So yeah, they'll choose the teams later and you guys will vote for who already lost in this challenge. Now time for the elimination, first safe is Gift. Gift : Yay! First safe with a total of 0 votes, what an amazing surprise! You know what? I'll give y'all 5 dollars as a prize for being so nice! Drill : I'M NEVER NICE! Spaceship : Now the other 18 contestants safe with a total of 0 votes are Clown's Nose! Along with Yen, Watermelon, Pixelated Character, Chocolate Box and Magic Hat. Magic Hat : These wonderful little daffodils as prizes are a wonderful idea! Now I could complete, my own magic soup and then will taste it. But first since I'm nice, you guys get to taste my latest recipe of this stuff so anyone want some? Pixelated Character : No thanks, I already had tuna sandwich. What a shame, I'm still talking in subtitles this is so unfair. Spaceship : These contestants left in elimination is safe with 0 votes, meaning only the bottom 2 got at least 1 vote. That'd be Trash Can, Lipstick, House, Pebbly, Cola, Football, Paddle Ball and Horseshoe are safe with a total of 0 votes. Blender you're also safe like the rest. Blender : Finally, even though I got 0 votes, why does it take so long for you guys to declare me safe in the game? That's just so unfair! I'd rather die than being in a competition Log : Well what's worse is that I'm in the bottom 3! Don't you know how it feels? It's like you're one of the most hated characters on the show, do you understand! Cola : Well, as if I care. You're just a stupid meatball, with a brain of a meatloaf. Hehe, that's actually a funny joke. I know Log's gonna be on fire after he hears this, oh wait he just did and he's next to me. Haha, what joke. Log : SHUT UP COLA! Anyways, who's next safe Spaceship? Spaceship : Well after you 3 babbling pieces of flesh were annoyingly talking, the next person safe with 0 votes is Log! Congrats and the bottom 2 is iPad or Drill. Anything to say you three losers! iPad : What!? Everyone hated my music? How is that even possible?, this is just so impossible! I hated this show and I don't want to be here! Drill : Go! Quit so I could be the next person safe and continuing my journey on the show, you piece of meatball brained cottage! Haha! Spaceship : Whatever last safe with 1 vote is… Drill and iPad, I'm sorry but you've been eliminated from the competition. Your departure is something that kills you which is WATER! Good bye, iPad it's nice meeting you. iPad : What!? *malfunctions* Spaceship : Okay so Shuttercock, choose who will be on your team and the last person not chosen is eliminated with iPad, sadly dying. Shuttercock : I'll get Football, Paddle Ball, Log, Cola, Blender, Pixelated Character, Trash Can, Magic Hat and— Lipstick : LIPSTICK! Spaceship : Okay, so Keyboard it's your turn to choose the teams this time and make sure that all the members you choose and strong and energetic like the people on the opposing team. Eh, Keyboard? Isn't that? Keyboard : Geniuses don't need strong ability to win athletic particles they just use their brains. Well I'll choose Yen, House, Chocolate Box, Gift, Pebbly, Clown's Nose, Horseshoe, Clover and Watermelon so Drill is eliminated right? Spaceship : Yep, bye Drill. Drill : I'LL KILL YOU ALL! YOU'RE ALL SO STUPID AND DUMB IDIOTS, YOU FILTHY BRATS AND YOU VIEWERS TOO! SHOW SOME RESPECT PEOPLE! *got crushed by an anvil* Spaceship : Yeah so they'll do the challenge next episode, so bye fans and see you later, by the way the next episode is going to be an exciting adventure! Episode 2 - Searching for A Missing Architecture Spaceship : Okay, now after the hiatus, we're actually back! Due to nearly cancelling this show, I decided not to and bring it back. So yeah after the hiatus, UFO's gone missing, so yeah. Log : Oh my gosh! As if I care for that stupid unidentified flying object. I mean who CARES about that!? Also bad impression bro. Spaceship : Shut up UFO's the most precious thing in the world! Anyways, after the misfortune you guys must go and find UFO. The team who finds UFO, wins! And also get to eliminate 1 member from the other team. Ready? Set! Go! Oh and by the way UFO is in that forest over there. Cola : Wait, if you knew where he was, why didn't you go find him? It's such a stupid idea, making us risk our lives to find UF— Shuttlecock : Okay team, since I'm team captain I'll be leading the team. Anyways, we must split into 2 separate groups. Meaning 5 people will be in 1 group and 5 will be in the other. So I'll be grouping you all and absolutely NO objections to my choices. Football : Yeah, but could you please try to group us, with our friends? Not our enemies, since we can't co-operate with that. Shuttlecock : Sure why not? Anyways, Football, Paddle Ball, Pixelated Character, Blender and Trash Can. You're 1 group and the 2nd group is Lipstick, Magic Hat, myself, Cola and Log. Paddle Ball : Cool, we're actually in the same group Football! Magic Hat : These groups, well I don't really have any negative thoughts about my teammates. But okay, fine whatever. I don't adore Lipstick as much. Lipstick : Well I DON'T ADORE YOU EITHER! Cola : Not to mention, you should've shut up and stop spoiling stories about what happened here. Thanks a lot Magic Hat, I wish you weren't on our team. Log : Agreed. Anyways, let's kick some butts! Blender : Wait, some of us are armless. How do we climb up? And Pidelayed Character can't touch any solid or real world objects. Pixelated Character : WHY!? Trash Can : Shuttlecock, this is your problem. Now solve all these problems before we all, go into trauma and cray cray. So yeah. Get going. Shuttlecock : Fine! Pixelated Character, I guess you won't compete in this challenge. Anyways, Blender you're armless so let someone strong to carry you. Are these problems finally SOLVED!? Ugh, these are actually simple problems you guys can't solve. Keyboard : Now teammates. We geniuses are way smarter than the other tough guys, they may be tough but they aren't as intelligent as we are. So yeah you guys could split at any parts possible as long as we get to find UFO. Clown's Nose : That's purr-fect. Geddit? Purr-fect? It sounds like perfect, but with a purr that cats say when they are crying! Yen : Shinken ni? Sore wa okashīde wa nakattadesu Chocolate Box : … I'm sorry but what did you just say? I am not Japanese. It's just not my native language and I'm English. Yen : *facepalm* Clover : Yen, try to learn English. It'll be better to communicate with other people, since most people speak English. Eventually. Horseshoe : SHUT UP LUCKY CLOVER! Clover : I'm really sorry that I have been disturbing you, is there anything I could make it up to you? Like something that'll make you forgive me? Horseshoe : Nothing, crappy lucky dude. Watermelon : Umm… k. Wow, this forest is really deep. How long could this actually be? Let me guess, 1,000 kilometers away from home. House : Guys, you go without me. I just can't move and I'm too fat and I'll slip easily and… and… I also have an allergy to movement and stuff. Don't ask why, it's my nature. Pebbly : Well then, bye House! See you in the other side. Gift : Hey Pebbly, want a gift? I'm sure you'll love this! It's a friendship bracelet. You could give it to yourself or maybe to someone you valued most. Pebbly : Okay thanks Gift! Shuttlecock : Guys, the other team is catching up on us, we better hurry before sundown or we're doomed. Lipstick : Magic Hat, Log and Cola's not even doing anything. I guess, I won't do anything either. I'll just text to my family back home. Probably a great way of communication. Magic Hat : We were, doing something pesky brat. Oh my goodness, UFO's on that giant tree! Cola : Great, now how are we even gonna get any closer to that stupid UFO!? Let's just, do nothing and wait here? Stupidest idea. EVER! Keyboard : Well, we already got UFO. Anyways, goodbye losers and good luck winning future challenges, when you're not even close to victory. Spaceship : Oh my gosh! Thanks a lot Keyboard, UFO are you okay? UFO : I'm fine, you? Spaceship : I'm fine, but thanks to a Keyboard you're saved. So that means The Geniuses win the challenge and get to eliminate someone of their choice. Pebbly : Let's choose a meanie, to be eliminated. Keyboard : No I agree in choosing, Blender. Since he's so pessimistic and he's also very immature. Always sarcastic and does things that makes no sense! Spaceship : It means Blender is the third contestant, eliminated from the show. Blender : WHAT!? BUT I— *flings him* Elimination '''BLUE - Male PINK - Female RED - Non-Merge GREEN - Merge Voting Poll None yetCategory:Unicornicopia170’s Fanfics